El Licor del Abuelo
by Katys Camui
Summary: Sus besos fogosos, sus cuerpos desnudos, ya nada importa más que el deseo de estar juntos completamente. (One-shot)


**Aclaración:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para mis fines perversos.

ADVERTENCIA: Fanfics con ALTO contenido erótico.

La historia se sitúa después de derrotar a Naraku, SOLO que en vez de Kagome volver a la época de InuYasha, él se fue a vivir con ella a la época actual.

"_Quiero que me trates suavemente_"

**El licor del abuelo**

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación, ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad cómo fue que comenzó a besarme, solo sé que sentía un fuego en mi interior recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo motivándome a desnudarlo y dejar que se hundiera en mí. InuYasha me tomó con brusquedad y eso me excito más colocándome sobre la mesa del comedor, gemí cuando comenzó a frotar directamente su paquete duro contra mi pelvis cubierta aun por mi calzón, me tenía con las piernas abrazadas a sus caderas sentada en la mesa, mi falda se había arrugado hacia mí por lo que podía apreciar cómo es que frotaba la entre pierna contra mí, su bulto era notable. Tragué duro cuando dio unos empujones con más fuerzas. Dios, ni siquiera me había penetrado y ya estaba totalmente en las nubes… no podía esperar por sentirlo ya dentro mío.

-InuYasha-murmuré contra su cuello cuando mordió mi oreja sutilmente y luego pasó su lengua suavemente haciéndome suspirar con más fuerza- Oh…-Mi cabeza no pensaba con claridad, lo único que llenaba todo ese momento era el instante delicioso de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sus besos, su respiración agitada que era música a mis oídos, sus manos grandes y masculinas que se encontraban acariciando mi cintura encerrándola apretó y soltó, yo sentí un cosquilleo recorrer toda mi espina.

Su boca volvió a encontrarse con la mía, su lengua cálida se movía inquieta en mí, si podía hacer eso con mi boca ya estaba deseando que lamiera así mi intimidad…

-Ah Inu…-Traté de exclamar cuando succionó mi labio inferior con fuerza interrumpiéndome, eso me estremeció completamente mientras su mano se había alojado en mi busto por sobre mi polera masajeando, apretando y soltando, apretando y soltando continuamente, noté cuando mis pezones se pararon por su juego entre su boca y manos.

Ni en mis más pervertidos sueños con él había imaginado algo así de fantástico. Y aun no me penetraba…

Mis manos se movieron por su espalda ancha, me encantaba que la tuviera así, tan amplia, fuerte, metí mis manos como pude bajo su Aori.

-Kagome…-Me dio una mirada de advertencia, como si lo que fuera hacer pudiese tener un castigo, yo le sonreí traviesamente, sus ojos de color miel eran diferentes, sus pupilas dilatas dejando solo un pequeño ámbar alrededor, me miraba de forma intensa y me encantaba que esa mirada estuviera siendo dirigida solo a mí, hacía que mi humedad aumentara y mi deseo por él se incrementara aún más, creo que jamás me conformaría con solo un poco de él, yo lo deseaba todo de él.

Observé por sobre su hombro la nota que estaba pegada en la puerta que decía _"Fuimos donde la tía Saomi, volveremos el Domingo, __**CUIDENSE**__, con amor Mamá"_. Había algo en ese cuídense que me hacía sospechar que mamá había advertido que algo así quizás sucedería. Entonces mi cabeza recordó cómo es que habíamos llegado a esa situación. El Licor del abuelo que habían dejado sobre el mueble de la cocina, aun desde la posición en la que estaba podía verlo totalmente vació con dos vasos a su lado, uno dado vuelta y el otro solo con un poco del contenido… el resto estaba todo dentro de nuestros cuerpos.

InuYasha había preguntado que tenía ese embace, lo miré sin preocuparme mucho y le dije que alcohol, él insistió en querer probarlo porque el olor era extremadamente dulzón, al principio me opuse, pero ya que terminó poniéndome su cara de cachorro perdido accedí, sacando dos vasos, uno para él y otro para mí. Tenía un sabor tan rico que no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya no quedaba nada en la botella, entonces fue cuando recién me percaté que en un costado de la etiqueta decía "Afrodisiaco"

-Oh, oh…-Fue lo único que pude decir cuando alcé la mirada y vi a InuYasha con unos extraños ojos contemplándome.

-Kagome-Dijo con voz profunda acelerándose mi corazón al ver que se aproximaba tanto a mí que solo quedaba unos milímetros de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos- Me siento raro, yo… tu aroma es tan…

-¿Tan?-Incité queriendo escuchar lo que quería.

-Tan agradable-Alcanzó a decir antes de capturar mi boca y comenzarme a besar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y así era como estábamos en esa situación tan comprometedora, con más de tres años habiendo viajado juntos, derrotado a Naraku, y luego él viniéndose a vivir conmigo a mi época, sin embargo nunca habíamos tenido la valentía de llegar a tal instante.

Siempre amándolo y deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Vamos arriba…-Logré decir cuando al fin liberó mi boca y sus manos cayeron a sus costados respirando agitadamente.

-Si…-Asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas lo que me causo ternura, posé mi pequeña mano sobre su mejilla y acaricie suavemente.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunté temerosa, sabía que habíamos llegado a eso porque estábamos alcoholizados pero… después ¿Se arrepentiría?

InuYasha en vez de responderme me tomó entre sus brazos manteniendo la posición que teníamos, mis piernas abrazando sus caderas se enrollaron aún más, sus brazos cruzaban mi espalda, caminó rápidamente atravesando el living, subiendo las escaleras de dos saltos, avanzó por el pasillo abriendo con una mano la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación mientras mordía mi cuello.

Por unos instantes sentí como volaba por el aire para luego caer en mi cama rebotando un poco.

-InuYasha-Intenté protestar pero él me interrumpió poniendo todo su cuerpo sobre mí, su bulto lo sentí aún más grande y duro chocando -Oh, se siente bien…-Expresé mientras al fin le sacaba la parte de arriba de su Aori quedando su torso desnudo ante mí, suspiré.

Besé torpemente su pecho marcado, mis manos acariciaban su abdomen y pasaban a su espalda, InuYasha puso su mano en mi nuca y buscó mis labios nuevamente besando bruscamente, mordiéndolos, en vez de sacarme la polera me la rajó, habría reclamado por eso pero en verdad hizo que solo me calentara más, no conforme con eso también rajo mi falda. Aush, eso quizás dolió un poco más porque era una de mis favoritas, pero ¡Pff! Daba lo mismo, esa falda se podía reemplazar, en cambio el tener a InuYasha solo para mi besándome y tocándome no tenía comparación.

Su cuerpo, sus cabellos cayendo por sus costados haciéndome cosquilla en mis mejillas, su boca feroz, sus manos, todo giraba a mí alrededor solo estando él.

InuYasha se enderezó un poco retirando sus pantalones quedando totalmente desnudo ante mí, pude notar una cierta mirada tímida cuando me vio devuelta, yo le sonreí ampliamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa, mis ojos bajaron a su virilidad totalmente erguida y dura. Me arrodillé quedando mi cabeza a la altura de sus caderas y entonces tomé su miembro con suavidad temiendo poder hacerle daño, él gimió apenas lo toqué, asustada levanté la cabeza, él vio mi preocupación.

-Estoy bien… fue de placer-Dijo con voz ronca poniendo su mano en mi cabeza para que con mi boca capturara su pene duro y eso hice.

Mis labios envolvieron su miembro, lo sentí cálido, duro, dentro de mi boca, comencé a bajar lentamente a la vez que escuchaba como su respiración se contenía y un "Si" escapaba de él. Repetí el subir y bajar lentamente por su pene, sentía sus venas bombeando la sangre aceleradamente. Era por mí que estaba así y eso me hacía sentir un placer mayor. Entonces con mi lengua lamí su cabeza, luego baje hasta llegar a la base y subí para posteriormente introducírmelo todo a la boca con movimientos rápidos.

-Oh, Kagome… Kagome…-Repetía cada vez que bajaba, aumenté aún más la velocidad disfrutando el momento, solo se escuchaba su respiración entre cortada y el sonido que hacia mi boca con su pene en mi boca. InuYasha tiró un poco de mi cabello indicándome que quería que me volviera a recostar y así lo hice.

Él rompió mi sostén y calzón lanzándolos a algún lugar de la habitación, yo abrí más mis piernas exponiendo toda mi humedad para él. Primero beso mis senos dulcemente mordisqueando y succionando, mientras que su mano estaba frotándose suavemente contra mis labios femeninos, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar allí, expulsó aire en la zona que me hizo estremecerme.

-Oh solo hazlo-Pedí desesperada-¡Ah sí!

Su lengua pasó por mi humedad lentamente haciéndome sentir tantas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, un placer que se acumulaba y quería explotar, movió su lengua de forma circular, yo solo atiné a poner mis manos en sus cabellos y apretarlas ahí mientras gemidos fuertes se escapaban de mis labios, era demasiado rico, demasiado… que no había nada más que esa sensación tan maravillosa, jugueteó un rato ahí, con su lengua, luego sus labios chupando, para volver con su lengua una y otra vez, mis caderas se alzaban y presionaba más contra su boca para que no parara, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a gritar pero cuando lo hice él se alejó y me miró saboreándose los labios, su boca estaba llena de mí y eso me hizo sonrojar mucho.

Se volvió a poner sobre mí, esta vez con su pene rozando todo mi interior.

-Por favor…-Gimotee desesperada, había esperado ese momento por demasiado tiempo. Lo necesitaba YA.

-Mmm…

InuYasha entonces tomó su miembro y con mi ayuda lo ubicamos en la cavidad, empujando lentamente contra mí, pude sentir como me desgarraba y dolía, pero ese dolor se mezclaba con una sensación tan hermosa y magnifica que no me importó, su carne entró en mi deslizándose por el interior como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando por un instante conteniendo el aire sin saber bien que hacer, la necesidad me llenaba y decidí mover mi cadera muy suave hacia la suya, él gimió en respuesta y comenzó a moverse.

-Despacio…-Susurré aun acostumbrándome a esta nueva y exquisita forma de sentirlo.

-Si…

Pasado los minutos el ritmo sin que nos diéramos cuenta aumentó, sus caderas chocaban contra las mías de forma insistente, todo su miembro en mi interior y sus testículos chocando contra mis labios, su boca en mi cuello mordiéndolo, nuestras manos enlazadas, yo mordía su hombro para apaciguar algunos gemidos que se me escapa, una de mis manos se liberó de su agarre y se fue a su espalda rasguñando con fuerza.

El placer cada vez se acumulaba más y más en mi vientre queriendo estallar, podía escuchar como él también estaba experimentando algo similar por sus gruñidos, sus mordidas cada vez más fuerte, el ruido de nuestras intimidades húmedas chocando, la transpiración de nuestros cuerpos.

Busqué su boca y lo besé con fuerza cuando sentí una extraña sensación jamás experimentada, ese nudo que se había formado en mi vientre comenzaba a palpitar, mi cuerpo tembló y mis piernas también, me encontré gritando con fuerza al instante que ese nudo reventaba con toda ímpetu liberando todo ese placer que se expandió por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sentí como a la vez su pené se tensionaba más sacudiéndose en mi interior, su liquido explotaba en mi llenándome de él.

Por largos segundos mi cabeza no pudo pensar en nada, solo miraba el techo impresionada por lo que acababa de experimentar, su cuerpo pesado seguía sobre mí y su respiración que chocaba contra la cuenca de mi cuello lentamente se calmaba.

Aún estaba en mi interior y eso era tan hermoso que me vinieron gana de llorar.

-¿InuYasha, estas bien?-Pregunté dubitativa, él se enderezó, se salió de mi interior, una leve sensación de tristeza me vino cuando hizo eso, se recostó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano viéndome de lado.

-Kagome yo…-_Oh no_, mi cabeza dijo… ¿Se iba a arrepentir?

-No quiero escucharlo-Me alteré.

-¿Qué?

-Estas arrepentido y no quiero escucharlo-Dije rápidamente dándole la espalda. Sin embargo sus risas me hicieron volverme hacia él nuevamente-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú lo eres, tonta.

-¿Por qué?-Me encontraba confundida, su mano acarició mi brazo, se acercó hacia a mi más abrazándome.

-No estoy arrepentido… jamás me arrepentiría de estar contigo así, tendría que ser un monstruo muy descerebro estilo Jaken para eso-Por un lado mi corazón se alivió.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces nada, oh vamos, ahora eres mi mujer ya deja de dudar-Me pegó en forma juguetona en la cabeza, yo lo miré incrédula.

-TU MUJER-Chillé, espera eso era demasiado rápido, advirtió mi mente, pero claro en el mundo de los youkai/hanyou al parecer tener sexo significaba algo diferente. InuYasha hizo una cara rara.

-¿Acaso no quieres serlo?

-¿Qué? Obvio que sí, es solo que pensé…

-Oh vamos, cuanto tiempo ya llevamos juntos viviendo-Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-Si me vine a vivir a esta época contigo es porque eres mía y de nadie más.

Supuse que ese era un te amo en su idioma, asique yo solo le sonreí y besé sus labios dulcemente.

-Te amo mucho-Contesté acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Debo confesar si algo-Dijo, yo me acomodé para mirarlo.

-Dime…

-El licor fue un plan de tu abuelo-Lo dijo muy rápido pero logré entender cada palabra.

-¿Mi abuelo, QUÉ?

-Debí callarme la boca…-Masculló por lo bajo.

-Inu-ya-sha.

-Keh, solo le dije que si tenía algo que me ayudara a tener confianza porque quería hacerte mi mujer y me dio ese licor.

-¿Qué le dijiste QUE?-Oh Dios, en ese instante mi rostro me ardía al saber que todos en la casa seguramente estaban enterados de lo que pasaría ese día, por eso la nota y su CUIDENSE gigante de mamá. En ese instante mi cabeza se percató que claramente no me había cuidado…

Y bueno por eso estoy recordando esta historia con mi hija recién nacida en brazos durmiendo plácidamente.

La puerta se abrió entrando InuYasha con algo escondido en su espalda.

-¿Qué traes?-Le pregunté sonriéndole, él se sentó en la cama mirando a Sayumi con ternura, mi corazón se conmovió.

-Toma…-Me mostró unas flores amarillas hermosas envueltas rudimentariamente con un trozo de telas azules-Eran las flores favoritas de mi mamá, las junté con parte del Kimono que he guardado de ella.

Me sentí tan alegre y conmovida por su gesto, el amargado hanyou que había conocido años atrás había mejorado mucho, ahora su corazón era mucho más tierno, amable, y expresivo, era mi compañero, mi amor, y así sería siempre.

InuYasha besó mi frente y luego la de nuestra hija sonriendo.

-Mi familia-Dijo con orgullo.

-Nuestra familia.

Sonreímos observando como Sayumi comenzaba a despertar de su siesta.

**Fin**

Hace años que no escribía un Lemon, pero hoy me sentí inspirada y esto fue lo que resultó, espero les haya gustado, me harán feliz si me dejan sus apreciaciones en un comentario.

¡Un gran abrazo a todas/os!


End file.
